


Your Business Dress, So Businesslike

by gelbes_gilatier



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Gen, Jealousy, Vignette, gen + het if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelbes_gilatier/pseuds/gelbes_gilatier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Natasha Romanoff leans in to Clint Barton and makes him smile, five different people have a different view on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Business Dress, So Businesslike

**Author's Note:**

> I, uh, just wrote an Avengers fic. How'd that happen? What. I mean. How. Um. Err... Anyway, a vignette to the end scene of The Avengers, _before_ the credits. Also, virgin fic and everything, be gentle, please?

** Your Business Dress, So Businesslike **  


  
_“I'm seeking girls  
In sales and marketing  
Let's go make out  
Up in the balcony  
Your business dress  
So businesslike and I'm  
Tossing the blouse  
Over a chair back  
And I can  
Hear the bells.”_

Mike Doughty, “I Hear the Bells”  


  


When Natasha Romanoff leans in to say something to Clint Barton that gives him a slow spreading smile making him look like the cat with the canary, Steve Rogers isn’t sure if he wants to know what she said. He’s pretty sure, though, that it would make him uncomfortable. Basically everything that goes unspoken between those two makes him uncomfortable, and he doesn’t even know why.

When Natasha Romanoff leans in to say something to Clint Barton that makes him think of himself when he looks into the mirror and thinks of Pepper, Tony Stark likes to think that she told Barton something that Pepper would tell _him_. But then he remembers that despite all the similarities he detected between Pepper and Romanoff – never told Pepper about them, though – the Black Widow wouldn’t tell Hawkeye that she had the reward for doing his homework ready in their bedroom. He thinks they don’t even _have_ a shared bedroom.

When Natasha Romanoff leans in to say something to Clint Barton that makes him smile in a way that makes the Other Guy stir in Bruce Banner just a little, he can’t help but turn away. She got under his skin a little too deep for comfort and something in him makes him wish their relationship hadn’t been strictly business, had been just a little… deeper, like what he can see in the way the fabled Black Widow of all people lets her mask slip with Hawkeye, just for a moment. Long enough to make him break out in a grin that speaks of things Bruce Banner shouldn’t be thinking about if he doesn’t want to wake the Other Guy. He quickly turns away again.

When Natasha Romanoff leans in to Clint Barton, he smiles because for a moment he thought she just suggested a different kind of sparring than the beating each other up thing they like to do in the workout room. Natasha knows how to fuck with his mind and he keeps grinning because he can’t even be pissed at her for that. After all, the images she just put in his head aren’t _bad_ at all and he doesn’t have to look at her to see that hint of a satisfied smirk on her face. He knows her too well and one day, he thinks, _one day_ he’ll get what she puts in his mind now and then.

When Natasha Romanoff leans in to Clint Barton to tell him that she wouldn’t mind a rematch for the little cognitive recalibration number she did on him, she doesn’t even have to look at his face to know that she made him do that smugger than Tony Stark smile thing again. The amount of satisfaction it brings her can’t be good but she decides to let it slide, just this once. Even when she knows exactly what’s going through his mind right now. She knows him too well, she thinks and maybe, one day, she’ll make good on that temptation. Maybe it’ll be the day her ledger isn’t red anymore. That'll be a good day for it, she thinks.  



End file.
